No stars walk on earth
by teavious
Summary: Take me for who I am, or don't take me at all. (hnr drabbles; pairings may vary)
1. Mere human

**Lately, Hirunaka no Ryuusei makes victims in my heart, so i just started writing a lot for this fandom. This piece is based on my headcanon that yuyuka and mamura would get well really nice if they got over their awkard past, because they are so damn similar. **

* * *

It's the second time already, and no matter how many times Suzume tells her she's not a thid wheel, it's obvious and really, she made up all the excuses she could think of, but her best friend just wouldn't let her spend the weekend alone.

She's aware of the cold glares she receives from Mamura, after all she's the one ruining a perfect date, but she just shrugs her shoulders and takes another fry. He's still handsome, in a way that not a lot of boys are, somewhat frail but determined, but she's over that a long while ago, and the adoration is gone now that he is so human.

She sees and understands the looks he sends to Suzume when she stands up to go to the toilet, and she almost wants to slap some sense into him, because this peace and love he thinks he has it's built on unstable ground.

Nothing's sure in this world, she must remind himself and he's not sure if her words are true. Even the person in front of him might disappear, like that time when she decided to suddenly visit her hometown and left all her friends lost and heart-aching.

When Suzume is out of his vision, he turns to look at her, and she almost wants to scream that it's not her fault that this happened again, and he should know his girlfriend better. But he does, and that's why he never reproaches anything.

He never thought she'll get to see him as a lovesick guy, but here he was, blushing slightly at her mentioning anything related to him and Suzume, and then she decides.

_"I'm over you so hard."_

* * *

Christmas parties were supposed to be fun and interesting, but how she got stuck at the same table with Mamura, she doesn't quite know. Suzume is a cute reindeer and chats with everyone, and Mamura seems so jealous that she can't help but laugh and laugh. It sounds something similar to bells, he notices, and for the first time this night, he doesn't feel that bad and alone.

Her gaze wanders through the room, finding Minagawa in a corner, chatting with a girl she doesn't know much about, and she sighs, relaxing more on the couch. Mamura does the same few seconds later, while Suzume explains some traditions of hers to Inukai, and they look at each other and the next moment they laugh, together, and all the bitterness is gone.

_"We are so pathetic."_

* * *

Suzume throws a birthday party for her, and she's grateful she doesn't have to spend another year with her family. Kame and Tsuru both bring her flowers and from Suzume she receives a pink bow. She makes a disappointed face, but wears it anyway because it's from the Suzume that mixed another date with her birthday, and she can't help but throw looks of victory at Mamura, just to make him understand that she's also an important part of Potato-girl's life.

Just before leaving, he gets a keychain out of his pocket and hands it to her. As she looks at it, a cat with a pink ribbon, she laughs, but she won't admit she likes it.

_"It's sweaty."_

* * *

School was never actually fun for her when she wasn't with Kame, Tsuru or Suzume. Now that the first two have boyfriends and Suzume is visiting her mother again -this time telling them weeks ahead, just to be sure-, school is plain boring.

But from time to time she'll make Mamura go buy her a juice, and it'll remind herself of the reason why she have fallen in love with him in the first time: because he was such a gentle and nice guy. He remained the same, but blinded by the so much love he has for her best friend and now she's okay with it, because her blush follows the thoughts of another one.

He walks her home that day and the next one, and their chats are all about Suzume. She's doing most of the talking, while Mamura changes his expression from curious to thoughtful, and she realizes that, no matter how much she cares about Potato-girl, he's too good for her. And she knows things that none of them do, and she's painfully aware of how this story will end.

_"Good luck."_

* * *

It's like she predicted and she isn't surprised when the only one Mamura can turn to, heartbroken and ravished, it's her. It's okay, she thinks, because she doesn't care about him like she used to. It has changed something, somehow, and she wants to keep a secret the fact that the present from him hangs on the inside zipper of her bag.

He doesn't cry, Mamura is the one for strong emotions, but not embarassing ones. He just traces his fingers over her knuckles, not watching her in the face, and she's okay with anything, as long as he can be back. She's supporting Suzume, to find her happiness -even if that happiness is in Shishio-sensei and she breaks Mamura's heart in the process-, but she also feels so bad for the golden-haired boy.

She releases her hand from his grasp, and looks him in the eyes. He's somewhat lost, and she should've told him that this is how this all will end, but in the end it's Suzume's fault. She feels just a pinch of hate for the girl, leaving.

_"I'm just a human." _


	2. Discovers

He is nine years old and dreams of becoming an archeolog. He collects all the books about dinosaurs and old ruins, feeding his dream with the success of others. But he's not bothered, because the world is so large, and wonders await to be discovered at every step.

He starts digging holes in his yard two months later.

* * *

Now that he is twelve, half of his bookshelf is occupied with books on history, and everytime he says it out loud, his dream, his parents laugh lightly and wish him good luck. He gets angry at their behaviour, but it is just a matter of time.

He would find new wonders of the world.

* * *

He's sixteen and in love. The girl is beautiful and her skin is pale, and everytime he holds her hand he thinks of the statues of even more beautiful women, hidden under the land they're stepping on, waiting to be discovered. He wishes he would have talent, to make something that could preserve her beauty over the years- over hundreds of them.

She laughs when he first tells her about it, and instead snaps a photo of the two of them with her phone.

* * *

His dreams are dustied like the old books on dinosaurs and fossils in his old room now that he's nineteen and in college. He never talks about it, but it's a painful reminder that the world isn't as nice now as it have been back in his childhood. Now he's having a part-time job to pay his rent -a really small, crumpled apartment in an old building- and for his textbooks, and he wonders why he still tries to make something off his old passion if the big dream is untouchable.

He still finishes with the best grade from the whole university.

* * *

He's in his twenties and he doesn't believe in miracles or faith anymore. He's a teacher and he enjoys his job -somewhat-, but his heart still longs to the happy times of another him, and he can't get rid of his big glasses or his habit or running his hand through his hair until it's just a ball of mess.

But maybe meeting her, her becoming his student and all that followed from that day on, is a miracle, and maybe, just maybe, he just made his first discovery.

* * *

In his thirties, he burries his dreams instead of unburrying them, and he's alright with that. He doesn't want his chest to ache, he doesn't want his heart to run. He's the one who first found her, and still, everyone else took her for granted. He should've reminded himself earlier that she's just a human, and humans are as frail as the old artifacts.

He still wonders from time to time what he'll find if he dusted her heart, searched for trails of love.

But he'll never know that he'd found fingertips of him.

* * *

**I am that horrible type of person in a fandom that ships everyone with everyone and I have no shame in showing it into my writings, sorry. I love Shishio as a character A LOT, and I want him happy (although I am actually cheering for Mazume). Here you will find things written for mostly all the characters (or so I will try). Hope you liked this one!**


	3. In another life

Yosano Suzume appears just like a shooting star in their life. Way too fast, they are way too unprepared, but everyone notices her as soon as she appeares. They first see the way her tails flow behind her, gracefully, even if her walk is nothing of the sort, then they notice her pretty (and foreign) face. By the time her name rolls out of her tongue, everyone is totally fascinated by her presence.

For Shishio, she's the reason his high school life suddenly turns rosy. She doesn't notice the way his hand flexes around his pen when she first throws her arms around his body, in a hug that shows that she knew him before, but there's a person who doesn't lose that small sign.

And how could he, when Shishio is his best friend, and obviously in love with the only girl he also cares about, in his own, still quite-a-bit-afraid of her way? She touches him, with her small hands, with her soft voice, with her caring words, and he finds himself blushing with no escape everytime she's near him.

Yuyuka sighs in frustration everytime this happens. Her eyes drift to him even when she wants to ignore him, and it pains her that he never notices, or he never cares about her. Her sweet talk is always stopped in the middle by this Potato-girls and every effort she puts in this crush is rendered futile.

By the time the new semester starts, all growl in frustration, except Suzume. She might see the people around her like no one does, but she's hopeless when it comes to reading the atmosphere. In a way, she might be from other planet.

* * *

Shishio smiles a lot while in school. It's his way of showing everyone that he's free to talk, about anything or nothing at all. He's comfortable with anyone, and yet there's someone who simply can take him out of his shell. He decides to call her Chun-chun, and all the group decides they like the new nickname. Although no one else calls her like that, which makes him feel special. For Mamura, she's still Suzume, more than often _idiot, _though. For Yuyuka, she's Potato-girl, and said in her spiteful tone, it sounds almost funny.

He almost feels sorry for the poor girl, left behind.

But when one day Mamura and Suzume come to school holding hands, when the day before they didn't, he realizes that maybe he's been left behind too.

When Suzume screams at Yuyuka that she she should stop this act, Shishio is the one to interfere. He knows, deep inside, that he should take the side of the one he actually loves, but instead he drags Yuyuka by the elbow in the backyard, and while she cries, he keeps chanting 4 words in her ears, while hugging her.

"You're good like this."

When she's able to smile at him, a strange, crooked one, with her eyes puffy from the cry, mascara running black on her cheeks, he knows it's genuine and he feels so dizzy, that he believes his words.

Her true self might just kill him.

* * *

Suzume holds his hand when he helps her out caring some boxes. It's in an empty hallway, and she says she's tired, so they sit on the floor, waiting. For what, he doesn't know, and when she deems the moment good enough, she takes his hand in hers, and he blushes, like the boy in love he is. She speaks to him about penguins and fishes, and it makes him feel funny in the stomach, because the subject is nothing like what he'd like to tell her.

He almost kisses her then, one hand resting on the wall behind her, one tracing models on her lips. Her eyelashes tremble slightly, and that's the only movement she sketches. A neausous feeling comes bulding up in his throath, and once he lets her go and runs downstairs, he feels better.

Yuyuka is on the bench outside, with his bag next to her, and instead of a 'hello', she's painfully straight-forward, like she learnt to be towards him whenever something bugs her.

"I thought you two needed some space."

He kisses her on that day, on that bench, and it's rushed and the sunlight dances in her eyes, because they kiss with their eyes open, and she's sweet, sickenly sweet, but he realizes, while they part for air, that he likes this sensation better.

* * *

They never say they're officialy dating, the world _relationship _hangs between the two of them like it'll chop off their heads if it'll leave their mouths. Instead, they let the rumors spread. In time, it became easier to be bold, just because there was nothing restraining their liberties.

Mamura's eyes glow when he sees them together. It's a weird way, and Yuyuka's stomach feels weird, because he never noticed her before, and now she's sure he sees her as only an accesory on his best friend.

Suzume congratulates them. She doesn't know why for sure, they aren't even together, few kissing sessions here and there don't count, but they take the freedom to intepretate her words. Yuyuka sees it as the eliberation of moving on. Satsuki sees it as the reproach of still not adoring her.

* * *

The first proper date is in their third year. He boughts her coffee while they go out together, all four of them, and Mamura and Suzume leave early. They don't talk after, and her nails absently tap on the hard wooden surface of the table. Even her rythm is organized, although he knows that the hardest thing for her to keep in place it's her heart.

After their coffee, they go in a park, behind some blocks. It's kind of intimate, and the scenery doesn't suit her looks, but he likes the fact that he can kiss her as long as he wants and there's no one to bother them. She complies to whatever he asks, and although his hands are cold on her back, she says nothing, but he still catch her slight shiver.

Her breath fastens, and he thinks this is a good-enough setting and good-enough situation to tell her what he wants to say to another girl.

"I love you."

She stops in tracks for a few second, then she slaps him, yelling at him. He hears a window opening, and he covers his hurt cheek with the palm of his hand. She leaves like a tornado, not waiting for him to take her home.

* * *

The next day, he awaits her in front of the school with one red rose and a box of dark chocolate, and she throws them at the nearest trash can. He's not that easily forgotten and she's not that easily fooled.

She somehow manage to lose two hours after school, playing games on her phone, just to see if there'll be someone waiting her. He's there, on the bench where he first kissed her, and when she sits next to him, she says the same words so faintly, that if he doesn't pay attention to it, he'll lose them.

"I love you, too."

He knows he doesn't deserve it back, but they're both miserable and in need and their hug now almost crushes their bones, but no one complains because they both need it. He fears someday she'll be sick of his lies and she might not say it back, but after this, she does, every single time.

It happens so often, that they don't even doubt those words anymore.

* * *

The school helds a ballroom dance. Yuyuka takes Suzume at her place, to make her pretty enough for the golden haired boy, and her friend agrees, enthusiastic. Yuyuka has gotten bored of all this energy coming from her, but does not complain.

It takes an hour to curl Suzume's hair. It's a hard task, and she's sure she'll never offer ever again to do so. That brown hair of hers fits perfectly with the red dress she chose, and Yuyuka almost feels jealous.

The boys are supposed to pick them up from her place, and while Suzume can't even control her emotions, while stepping on the unstable heels from one corner of the room to the other, Yuyuka barely puts any make-up on. She chose a green dress, long till her ankles, and she decides to go for sandals. It's so not like her, that she's sure Shishio will make fun of her.

He doesn't. Her mother opens the door for the boys when they are there, and although Suzume just want to go downstairs to stop her emotions and just receive the compliments that would make all her uneasiness go away, Yuyuka stops her to check her purse for one last time. They go downstairs at the same time, and for the first time, Yuyuka and Satsuki lock their eyes together.

She's taken aback by this, she could've swore that he'll look at Suzume first, but he doesn't move his eyes off of her for some long seconds, and she blushes, in that way that her face could be mistaken for a crab.

When they go out the door, behind Mamura and Suzume, he whispers to her that she's pretty, and he feels so proud that he made it sound so genuine.

All night he can't look at other people, and he wonders if that has been a lie at all. When she invites him to dance, though, he refuses.

* * *

On their graduation day, Suzume wants a photo with all of them. She and Mamura are the only one smiling.

* * *

During that summer, they saw each other thrice. The first time was when they decided to talk about their future. They actually just wanted to go for an ice-cream and a walk in the park, but he started to speak so pasionately about his future dreams, that she couldn't stop listening to him. His cheeks turn a slight shade of pink when he's excited, and it's the first time she sees this, and his love for kids is shown in front of her when he helps a little girl who felt from the swing, with no big wounds, just a big scare. His voice sounded like that one time when he accepted her. It made her want to cry.

Instead, she wishes him good-luck and he grins at her, in his cheeky way that meant only trouble.

The second time is accidentaly. He hasn't called her in a week or so, he said he was busy, so she left him be. He smiles at her like he is the one disappointed in her, and she throws the bottle of water in her hand at him. He doesn't catch it, and instead it falls on his toes, hard. She is quite proud of this.

She ends up at his place, he offers her watermelon and she eats is so gracefuly, in a way he's sure Suzume wouldn't be able to. She admires his collection of books, and he's grateful that she looks sincerely interested. Her act has gotten better. Or it mixed with all the lies they keep on saying to each other, that he can't separate it anymore.

He's packing. She decides to help, she doesn't need his agreement, because she's already through his things. She forgets about the clothes when she finds an old album, and until 10 in the night, she listens to stories of a little Shishio she barely can believe existed.

"Do you ever think how your life would turn out if you were a teacher?"

It's an innocent question, he knows it by the way she curls her fingers at her feet, but he still feels like it's a stab in his back. It's not fair she knows him so better.

"I couldn't have get together with you."

"Suzume either," She feels like completing what he doesn't dare to say.

He doesn't walk her home, but she doesn't ask for it either.

The third time is when he leaves for university. She doesn't understand why he's not staying here, still, but she think that maybe he wants to get away from her. Even she got sick of herself. He sends her a message at 2 a.m., telling her he's leaving the next day, and that's when she deems his whole behaviour selfish.

She reproaches him this when she sees him as well. He likes how she doesn't sugarcoat things, even now. He is really selfish.

But Yuyuka is not, so even when Shishio doesn't expect it, their other friends are still there. Suzume explains, happy but upset as well.

"Yuyuka called us this morning."

His eyes snap at her, but she only smiles innocently, and he almost wants to hug her for the chance of seeing the other two important people in his life once before he leaves. She really knows him the best.

5 minutes before the train arrives, Mamura and Suzume leave, deciding to give them a moment. For 2 minutes, they do nothing.

"Thank you, Yuyuka."

"Good luck, Satsuki."

He always hated his name, but it felt so natural on her lips. He hugs her, one minute before the train arrives, because she's not selfish at all, and even when he's the one who's running so cowardly, she's still the one wishing him the best.

They kiss 10 seconds before the door closes, and it doesn't feel cheesy or romantic or promising, but heartbreaking and disappointing.

* * *

He never calls her back. She stops trying. When they see each other again, their names sound strage in each other's mouths.

"Nekota."

"Shishio."

* * *

On their bench, there's another couple making out. Yuyuka feels sick because of all the memories, and she hopes that in another life, he'll be her teacher.

* * *

**Author Note: Can I just go and jump into the hell of crack ships? I literally find chemistry between characters who are barely related. Like this ones. This week is Shishio's week, and I've written this for today's prompt, _In another life, _which made me so so excited. Shishio and Yuyuka are literally my absolute favorite Hnr babies, and did I just make them suffer? Yes I did, I am horrible. But I am pretty fond on this idea, they'd get together only to make Mamura and Suzume jealous, but they end up hating themselves and feeling miserable, but also slowly knowing and starting to care about each other *cries*. And let's be serious, Shishyuka sounds really cool? Can we make this a thing already? Haha. **

**You can find my other fanfictions for Shishio's week or Hnr in general on my tumblr, I udpate here kind of slow and rarely. **

**P.S: I am horrible at choosing titles.**


End file.
